Unfourtante
by NeonGirl14
Summary: Elijah has a daughter ,that he just now found out about ,because of Klaus. Will he think it is a trick? Will he go back to Evangeline and have a family? Well, read and find out. :)
1. Prologue

**So, I know it's short ,but it is just the prologue. **

**PROLOGUE**

**3rd Person POV**

"Wait!" The witch yelled.

"What?" Klaus asked starting to get agitated.

"I have valuable information ,spare me." The witch begged.

"And what is this valuable information?" He asked curiously.

"Evangeline was pregnant when you turned her." The witch choked out. She was ashamed that she was telling an original this.

"So?" He asked getting ready to snap her neck.

"It is Elijah's child."

"Impossible. Don't lie to me.."

"It's the truth."

"What else do you know of the child, witch?"

"The baby wasn't born until sixteen years ago ,her changing put off the birth."

"What else?"

"She is half vampire. Her name is Angel and she has befriended a werewolf and a witch."

"How fitting." He said ,smirking. "Now, where does the child live?"

"Phoenix, Arizona." She said taking her last breath ,as Klaus snapped her neck.

**A Day Later...**

Elijah knocked on his past love, Evangelines' door. Soon, the butler ,Jefferson, opened the door.

"May I help you, sir?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes, I am here to see Evangeline." Elijah replied.

"Right this way." Jefferson said opening the door wider for Elijah. Elijah started to go forward and then stopped when he realized he couldn't get through. "You may come in."

Elijah now able to walk in ,followed Jefferson through the house. They found Evangeline lounging in the living room.

"What are you doing here ,Elijah?" Evangeline asked ,not to kindly.

"Well I see you turning has made you cold." Elijah said.

"No, only with you and your brother of course." She said. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me we had a daughter?"

"She is not your daughter!" She snapped.

"You know she is." He said. "Francis told Klaus, your best friend, the only one you would have trusted with the secret!"

"What did he do to her?!" Evangeline yelled ,now alarmed.

"I will tell you when you tell me the truth!"

"Mom?"

**Be extreamly and amazingly AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! :)**


	2. Awkward

**It's kinda short ,but I wanted to post this so here. Sorry, for the wait.**

** Chapter 1**

**Angel's POV**

"Mom?" I whispered. Both my mom's and Elijah's heads snapped in my direction.

"How much did you here?" Mom asked.

"All of it." I said.

"I will explain everything." She said. "Just come down here." I slowly walked down the steps and sat down on the couch. Elijah came over and sat down beside me.

"Angel, for this to make since to you we will have to explain to you the year of 1782. I was what you would call a waitress. It was late at night when Elijah and Klaus came walking in."

"Klaus and I sat down at a near by table, which just so happened to be the section your mother worked in. Klaus and I thought your mother was ravishing, we both came back to the restaurant several times ,eventually both of us fell in love with her."

"First Klaus asked me on a date ,but I denied and later Elijah asked me on a date ,which I accepted ,it was followed by many more. Eventually, with me becoming pregnant with you."

"But, if that was in 1782 how was I only born sixteen years ago?" I asked.

"I'm about to get to that part. Klaus became jealous of Elijah and I, and turned me ,telling Elijah that I was dead. Francis my best friend, knew I was pregnant with a child and put a spell on me ,well more like you. So, that you would not be born until sixteen years ago, so no one would figure out that you were a child of an original."

"So much for that." ,I muttered, forgetting that they could all hear me. "Okkk...That still doesn't explain how I am half human."

"You are half human?" Elijah asked me shocked.

"You're half human ,because I was pregnant with you before I changed." My mom said. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, like why would you keep this a secret?" I asked.

"To protect you." She said.

"Classic line." I said.

"You should probably stay with me for a while." Elijah said to me.

"Not gonna happen." I said.

"Yes you are ,now go pack your stuff." Mom said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"It's bad enough about all of this and now you're sending me away?"

"Yes." She said.

"It will be safer for you. My brother told me about you as a warning."

"I can take care of myself."

"No you can't, now go pack your stuff." My mom said.

"I hate you." I said.

"Sometimes, I could say the same thing to you." She said. I ran up the stairs and packed my stuff. I knew she was doing it again, she has only not been like this for a year.

From the time I was a baby until I was fifteen, she hated me. She wouldn't talk to me, she wouldn't even look at me. And now she's doing it again. She's turning off the switch.

Jefferson practically ,no _did _raise me my whole life. So, now she's just sending me off with a stranger. I threw my bag over my shoulder and ran down the steps, refusing to look at her.

"I'll wait in your car." ,I said as I walked through the house looking for the door. Jefferson, was already opening it, I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you so much ,Jefferson." I said, through tears.

"I'm going to miss you to, Miss Angel." ,Jefferson said. "Be safe."

"You to." ,I whispered. "If you can, contact me or I will contact you, ok?" I mouthed the last part. He nodded and motioned for me to go on since they were coming. I ran over to the blue mustang and slammed the door. Elijah ran up to the car in a flash and into the car.

"Where do you wanna go?" ,Elijah asked.

"Well, I don't won't to go anywhere." ,I snapped.

"What state do you want to go to?" ,Elijah said starring at me.

"Anywhere?" ,I asked now interested.

"Yes." ,Elijah answered.

"Las Vegas?", I said hopefully.

"Sure.", Elijah said pulling out of the driveway.

**2 Hours Later...**

Awkward. That is the word that has described the ride ,so far. Yeah, not even over. Uggg.

"I'm hungry." ,I said after a while.

"Since your half human...?",Elijah said, awkwardly.

"I eat human food." ,I said rolling my eyes.

"How exactly are you half vampire?" ,Elijah asked.

"Well, I am faster and stronger than a regular human, but no as much as a real vampire. I can see in the dark and I have senses, like I can eavesdrop on conversations if I want." ,I said, "Francis, had a theory."

"Yes?" ,Elijah said ,when I didn't say anything.

I took a deep breath and said, "Francis, had a theory that if I drink human blood, that it would turn me into a full vampire. So, as long as I was half human, I can eat like a human."

"The next food place, is probably a few miles away." ,Elijah said. Great.

**Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**Well be extremely and amazingly AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! :)**

**~NeonGirl14~**


End file.
